thirdrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Belz
Acquisition of Belz ''' 03/19. 0559 Belz taken by Emperor Averon L'Sheriss '''Belzen Rebellion 06/11. – 07/07. 1429 The same situation as in Quincet two years prior in that Emperor T'Ryndiel was still preoccupied with Soraline and had not taken new land. This time, however, he reacted with significantly more force. The furious Emperor made many arrests, putting the entirety of Belz under martial law for a five year period as an example to the rest of the Empire's provinces- he would not tolerate internal strife. Second Belzen Rebellion 01/13. – 10/18. 1610 The Hand of Bansarat, a radical group backed by a crime syndicate, attacked and looted Empire supply transports in the dead of winter. They set up strike points along all roads and collapsed bridges. The final step of the plan to remove the empire was to take place on the same night, collapsing tunnels put in place many years ago far enough below the tower outposts to avoid detection. Most of the tower outposts were not directly destroyed and could still be accessed from the Citidel, but could not be used to enter Belz without major repairs and required digging to reach the surface. Belzen War 10/19. 1610 – 06/13. 1632 Using fear tactics similar to those used in the Soraline war and backing them with sabotage, the Hand of Bansarat also put its already placed spies and informants into use. Many Belzen citizens comitted treason against the Empire, fearing the agents of the Hand of Bansarat more. Emperor T'Ryndiel eventually withdrew from within Belz to entirely retake the area. He established more of a military presence in the surrounding territories as well as keeping soldiers in each area recovered as his father did in Soraline. The Emperor spent a great deal of time directly on the field, often spending full nights stratigizing instead of the few hours it usually took. By the end of the war, Belz had seen wrath not typical of the fairly peaceful Emperor T'Ryndiel. He had allowed General Fen'Sairen, the Wolf of the South, off his leash. Instead of calling him back, the Emperor encouraged the use of more servere tactics from his other generals as well. The Belzen people stopped supporting the Hand of Bansarat after a few years, finding that the Empire was a much better alternative. Belz was kept under stringent military law for the rest of Emperor T'Ryndiel's reign and well into Emperor Eclipse's Second Belzen War 04/08 - 06/02. 4024 After the Betrayal, most had forgotten the Empire ever existed. The Hand of Bansarat, however, still operated in Belz (now called Waterford) and still had a grudge against the former Emperor T'Ryndiel L'Sheriss, as well as the Empire overall. They sabotaged, kidnapped and killed wherever they could in order to cause trouble for the Empire. Upon finding out who was responsible for the attacks on his family, Emperor Reeve put T'Ryndiel and Shadowbirch on the field to retake Belz. Reacquisition of Belz 06/05. 4024 The final battle in the reacquisition of Belz destroyed much of its capital city and unfortunately resulted in many civilian deaths. Emperor Reeve provided aid and rebuilt the city, but it will take some time before the citizens of Waterford will trust the Empire. The province is under martial law yet again. Banserat Campaign 10/18 - 11/20. 4027 Constrained to the operating areas of the Hand of Banserat, the campaign took place in a total for four towns, all known to have strong Hand activity and operations. The first town was destroyed, the three around it were invaded and searched. This did some damage to the enemy, but their leadership moved elsewhere. Since this strike, the Hand has been more subtle and operations seem to have moved to the countryside. Unrest within the province continues as the Empire seeks out to destroy the Hand of Banserat once and for all. "Belz? Those bastards are a boil on my ass." - General Fen'Sairen Category:L'Sheriss Empire